There She Goes
by LiaraShepard
Summary: This is a fanfic about Jade and Tori starting a relationship. Jori I hope you like it


**A/N: I do not own Victorious or its characters. I don't own the song There She Goes either.**

**Jade's POV**

My name is Jade West, I go to Hollywood Arts and I have a huge problem. There's this girl in my classes called Tori Vega, she's friends with my friends so we hang out and I guess we're kind friends, but I can't stop thinking about her. I want to be more than her friend but she doesn't have a clue how I feel about her. My problem is that because I can't stop thinking about her I can't focus on my classes and my grades are lower than my average. She thinks I'm a complete gank, she even said so herself, but I only act that way towards and around her because of my feelings for her. I don't want anyone to know except for my close friends.

I'm sitting in my English class, the teacher is going on about some book we've been reading but I'm not listening to a word she's said because I'm just staring at Tori. She's sat in the row to my right one table in front of mine and I just can't stop staring at her. I'm surprised she hasn't noticed me staring at her even once. Suddenly something hits my arm and I turn my head to glare at Cat, who sits next to me in this class. She's probably my best friend. She knows how I feel about Tori. "Stop staring at her" she whispers to me. "I can't help it" I whisper back, hoping the teacher doesn't hear us. I manage to focus on the lesson for about five minutes before my gaze travels back to Vega. She's laughing at a joke Andre told her and she looks so happy. I love her laugh. I sigh and rest my head on my hand, still staring at her. Did I mention she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met?

I'm not normally like this with a crush; normally I'd just go up to them and ask them out, see if they like me and if they don't so what. But with Tori it's different, when she first came to Hollywood Arts; I thought she was trying to steal my boyfriend from me. I was wrong, she wasn't trying that and she kept trying to be my friend. After I broke up with Beck for the last time and got over it, I started to realise why our relationship didn't work out. I wasn't in love with Beck, sure I loved him but I wasn't _in love_ with him. I think I had feelings for Tori from the first day but didn't want to acknowledge those feelings, now I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her. Last night I even dreamt that about ten years from now we were married with two kids. I never had dreams like that when I was with Beck.

The bell rings bringing my out of my thoughts and I pack my things into my bag. Cat and I make our way to the asphalt café, getting salads then we sit down at a table with Andre and Beck. Even after we broke up I still hang around Beck because we have the same friends and I like being mean to him. I eat my lunch ignoring everyone, and then someone brushes against my arm as they sit down. I look next to me and find the last person I want to see, Tori Vega. "Ever heard of personal space Vega?" I ask angrily. "There's not a lot of room" she exclaims. "I hate you" I almost yell at her and walk away carrying my food with me. I go to the black box theatre to finish my lunch.

**Tori's POV**

I watch Jade leave feeling a little disappointed. I know she hates me, she can't even stand to be around me, but I'm crushing on her. I wish she felt the same way about me. "Is it me or is Jade even more grouchy lately?" I ask my friends as Robbie joins us. "It's not you" Andre answered. "I've never seen her, this grouchy" Beck added. "Leave her alone she's going through a hard time" Cat told us with a slight frown. I got up and dragged Cat to a quiet area so no one could hear us. "What's going on with Jade?" I asked her. "I can't tell you Tori" Cat answered. "Please you know how I feel about her, I want to try and help" I pleaded with her. "I can't I'm sorry. She needs to figure some things out first" Cat told me. I sighed and walked back to the table to finish my food. I really want to know what's wrong with Jade.

"What was that about?" Andre asked, referring to me dragging Cat off. "Nothing" I mumbled, frowning at my food. Just after I finished eating and had put my rubbish in the bin, the bell rang for next class. It was Sikowitz's class, acting. I walked to class with Cat, Andre, Beck and Robbie. We got into class and sat down in empty seats. Jade walked in a few minutes later and sat down on the opposite side of the room. Sikowitz started talking to the class after everyone had joined. "From tomorrow you all need to find a song to sing that expresses how you feel and means something to you. You need to show the emotions though the song and make the audience know what that emotion is. Today you can just talk amongst yourselves about your ideas of what to sing" Sikowitz announced and then sat down to drink a coconut. I looked over at Jade and she was on her phone.

I had no idea what song to sing, I mainly feel confused and worried, I don't think there's a song for that. I saw Cat go over to Jade and start talking to her. A few minutes later Cat nodded in my direction, causing Jade to look at me and gave me a glare. I looked away and got my phone out, I went on the slap page and noticed Jade and updated her status to: I know the perfect song for this assignment...I just don't want to go through with it. Feeling: nervous. I frowned at the screen, since when is Jade nervous? I have to find out what was going on with her, whether she likes it or not. Before I knew it, the class was over and the bell rang for end of day. I walked out of the class last and saw Andre by his locker. I walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. "Hey Tor" he greeted.

"Hey," I gave a little wave and a smile, just as Jade walked past me, glaring at me. "Why does she hate me?" I asked him. Andre sighed and answered, "She doesn't hate you, she really doesn't. I think you need to talk to her. Maybe telling her how you feel will do you two some good". "No, I can't do that! She'll definitely hate me if she finds out!" I exclaimed. "Ok, ok don't tell her but I don't think that's the right thing to do" Andre told me, putting his hands up. Just then I got a text from Trina telling me to hurry up. "Ugh, I've gotta go Trina's waiting. I can't wait till I get a car" I told him and walked out of the school, through the car park to Trina's car. I got in the passenger side and did my seatbelt up as Trina pulled out of the car park. We drove home listening to the radio and Trina sang extremely loud and out of tune. I couldn't wait to get home.

When we got there I went straight up to my room, I turned on my pear phone on my dock and started on my homework. I finished my homework about half an hour before tee would be ready. I sat on my bed and closed my eyes trying to think of a song for Sikowitz's class. I tried to sort out my emotions so that I could find a song to fit what I was feeling most. I was feeling, sad, confused, worried, annoyed, happy and love. So I thought of a song to sing about my love for Jade. I thought of about five songs that could express how I feel for her, when my mom called me down for dinner. I ate my pizza, while watching TV with Trina, still trying to find the perfect song. I managed to narrow it down to four while eating and decided to take a break from it until later. So after tee I went back up stairs and texted Cat.

Tori: Hey, have you found a song for Sikowitz's assignment?

Cat: Hi, yeah have you?

Tori: I've narrowed it down to four but can't choose between them

Cat: What are the songs about?

Tori: How I feel about Jade

Cat: What if someone asks who it's about? Are you going to tell Jade?

Tori: I don't know...she'll hate me if she doesn't already

Cat: She doesn't hate you, believe me she doesn't and she won't ever hate you she's just scared at the moment

Tori: Scared of what?

Cat: Scared of what she's feeling and her family

Tori: Why?

Cat: I can't tell you, she needs to tell you when she's ready but maybe you should tell her how you feel

Tori: ...

Cat: You know your parents will accept you and your friends will too

Tori: I guess

Cat: So tell her

Tori: Ok I will, I've got to find a song I'll see you tomorrow

Cat: Ok see ya tomorrow

I put down my phone and decided to play the four songs on my pear phone to see which one sounded best. Once I had listened to them all once I narrowed it down to two songs. It was getting late so I decided to choose between them in the morning. I ran the water for a bath and added bubble bath. I moved my pear phone and dock into the bathroom and got undressed. I turned off the water, put on some relaxing music and got in. I was in there about half hour before washing my hair and body and getting out. I put on my housecoat, dried my hair with a towel, turned off the music and went out to my bedroom with my pear phone and dock. I got into my pyjamas and into bed, turning off the light and went to sleep.

My alarm clock woke me up the next morning at 5am and I got dressed, then went down and had breakfast at the kitchen table. While I had breakfast I decided between the two songs and managed to settle on one of them. I then watched TV for about half hour, before packing my bag and heading to school with Trina. "Hey, are you ok? You seem a little distracted lately" Trina asked actually concerned. "Huh? Yeah I'm ok" I answered, snapping out of a daydream. It was silent for a moment before I turned to look at Trina with a questioning look on my face. "You're accepting of the lgbtq community aren't you?" I asked. "Yeah of course I am, why do you ask?" Trina asked back. "I...I think...I'm..." I stuttered before trailing off and looking away from Trina. "You're gay" Trina stated. "What? How did you know?" I questioned. "I've seen the way you look at Jade when you're around her. It's very hard to tell though so I don't think anyone else knows" Trina told me. "So you're ok with it?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're my baby sister" Trina answered giving me a one armed hug, still keeping her eyes on the road, actually driving good for once. I smiled again relieved that Trina accepts me and hoping my parents will. We got to school about 20 minutes later. I walked to my locker and Trina walked off to find some friends. I put my books in my locker for later, and then noticed Jade was at her locker. I walked over to her, "Why do you hate me?" I asked her. She sighed and turned to look at me, closing her locker. "I don't hate you" Jade answered. "Then why do you treat me the way you do?" I questioned. "How do I explain that..." she trailed off. "What?" I asked, "Tell me". Jade shook her head, "You'll find out later" and walked off. I sighed, leaned back against her locker, and then noticed a folded piece of paper on the floor.

I picked it up, unfolded it and read it. It was a love song, at the top of the page it said: My Song to Tori and at the bottom was the name: Jade West. I looked at the paper shocked that Jade feels the same way, a smile formed on my face. "She feels the same way!" I whispered to myself. I was excited for Sikowitz's class and luckily it was the first lesson for today. A few minutes later, the bell rang for first lesson and I went off to Sikowitz's class. When I got there Jade was already sitting in the back with Cat, they didn't seem to notice me, so I silently walked up behind Jade and whispered in her ear, "I know something about you" and walked away to find a seat at the front. When I looked back at her she was looking at me confused. I just smiled and focused on the teacher. He called a few people up and they performed, some were better than others. Then he called Jade's name for her to go up and perform her song.

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through' my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feelin' that remains

There she blows  
There she blows again  
Pulsing through' my vein

And I just can't contain  
This feelin' that remains

There she goes, there she goes again  
She calls my name, pulls my train  
No-one else could heal my pain

And I just can't contain  
This feelin' that remains

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Chasing down my lane

And I just can't contain  
This feelin' that remains

Just as Jade finished her song, I quickly got up and kissed her lovingly. At first she didn't respond, surprised I kissed her, but after a moment she kissed me back. We parted when we needed air and noticed that Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie and Sikowitz were cheering for us. I blushed and looked back at Jade, who had stepped down off the stage and was looking at me lovingly, a smile on her face. I sat down in my seat and Jade sat in the empty seat next to me. Sikowitz left the classroom saying something about a coconut. "How did you know?" Jade asked. "I found this on the floor by your locker" I answered handing her the piece of paper. "Oh, so does this mean you like me back?" Jade asked needing confirmation. "No, I don't just like you...I love you...I'm _in love_ with you" I answered and kissed her again. We parted for air and rested our foreheads together for a moment.

"I love you too...will you be my girlfriend?" Jade asked looking into my eyes. "I would love to" I answered smiling. "But you can't be mean to me anymore" I told her poking her chest with my finger, smiling. "Don't worry I won't...I'll just have to find someone else to bully" Jade replied smiling as well. I pulled her into a loving embrace, holding her to me tightly. A tear rolled down my cheek and landed on her shoulder. She pulled back slightly so she could see me, concerned. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm really happy, happy tears" I answered. "Good I'm glad you're happy" she replied and kissed me softly.


End file.
